


【胡霍】摘星

by makunai



Category: RPS
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makunai/pseuds/makunai
Summary: 如梦之梦。





	【胡霍】摘星

**Author's Note:**

> 伪装现背/基本私设/细节勿究/都是假的/没时间线/OOC以及BUG

胡歌自认为不大会做菜。

但其他人并不这么想，这体现在每次他一提起这个话题就会遭到的许多白眼里。里头也有吴磊的一份，这位小年轻说出的话着实令他印象深刻。他说苏哥哥，我愿意每天吃你做的西红柿炒鸡蛋。

那时候他刚刚从蔺阁主那里学到了这道菜的妙方，首次实践就获得了全剧组的一致好评。其实吴磊这话实在是太俗了，他听着却觉得有些感动。不过转眼又想，一个不怎么在家吃饭的小孩说出来的话好像没有什么参考价值。凡是稍微做过家里蹲的人都知道，超过了一定的时间段，每天吃差不多的菜都是种煎熬，更别提同一道菜了。

菜是这样，日子也是这样。厌倦大都在重复中产生，而重复在人生中又不可避免。然后因厌倦而疲惫，因疲惫而更加厌倦，于是就在各有不同的重复中寻找新的乐趣，当再也找不出乐趣的时候，厌倦就变成孤独，最后又在孤独里挣扎。

快要在孤独里挣扎的胡歌，每天都会花点时间专门胡思乱想。在他看来，灵魂的放飞比身体的出走更深要方便且彻底的多。有一次他胡思乱想的内容是，人为什么会想飞上天？毕竟人不可能一直飞，最后还是要回到地面上来的，这并不是真正的自由。

“我以前也想的，现在不想了。”霍建华这样回答他，“吊威亚太累啦。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，”胡歌被他逗得大笑，“对对对，说得太有道理了！”

那时候他俩坐在横店的某棵老树底下，身上还穿着戏服，发套也没摘，看起来有点乱糟糟，就这样讨论着一个略显严肃的话题。霍建华的冷笑话一般人理解不了，但胡歌每次都笑得很真情实感，因为他总说大实话，大实话听起来总是很幽默的。

“没想到华哥也有充满幻想的时候啊。”他略带嘲笑地说，“那一定是很久很久很久以前吧？”

“充满幻想有什么不好吗？”对方反问他，“这说明你还年轻，年轻人，不要整天愁眉苦脸的。”

“我台词背不下来能不愁眉苦脸吗？”胡歌顺势摆出一副苦大仇深的表情，“而且你看，梅长苏身体也不是很好，咳咳咳咳……”

“那苏先生就请回自己府上烤火吧，还同朕在这聊天做什么。”

“哎，想不到皇上如此冷酷无情。”

“好啦好啦，你看都有人来催了。”霍建华麻利地站起来，“朕回宫了，苏先生自己看着办吧。”

胡歌没理他。

“到时候来台北嘛。”霍建华没回头，但故意用一种古早偶像剧的腔调在说话，“还挺方便的。”

胡歌抓起一块小石头扔过去：坑死我算了，这次机票钱你出！

霍建华假装被砸到一般地挠头，一边说好好好，再请你喝杯奶茶。

胡歌：谁要喝奶茶啊！

-

他上一次去台北大概是四个月之前。话剧演出流程繁琐，行程紧凑，他从一开始就没有去打扰对方的念头——尽管他知道对方也才刚刚回到台北，和他就在同一个城市。

他记得很清楚，那天演完已经十二点了，他正在后台收拾，从镜子里看到霍建华走了进来。

他当啷一下把卸妆水碰掉了。

“？”

“……”

“我本来想在外面等，怕你们从别的地方走，就说是来找你的…直接进来了，不好意思啊。”

胡歌想说你不是很忙吗，又想说哎不对是我太忙了不想打扰你，最后什么也说不出来。

“你生气啦。”

“不是，我……”胡歌呛了一下，“你不是有事吗？”

“现在没事了。”

胡歌蹲下去捡卸妆水，“想吃什么？”

“随便，你们吃什么我吃什么。”

“我们没得吃。”

胡歌正想在一秒后接上“开个玩笑”，却意料之外的，被对方打断了。

“……那你想不想去夜市？”

胡歌怀疑自己听错了，仿佛眼前这个人不是他认识的那个霍建华——所以他手一抖，刚捡起来的化妆水又掉在地上，骨碌骨碌滚到对方的脚边。

霍建华非常想笑，然而很努力的装作若无其事。他有一丝挪揄胡歌的冲动，不过还是先捡起那瓶可怜的化妆水放到桌上。

他有种错觉，好像每次和他见面胡歌都在犯傻——但他想不出理由。

“怪可爱的。”

他也没有说出来。他什么都没有说。

深夜的星空下，胡歌和霍建华并排走着。

胡歌在想那件小事。很多年前，他们曾经有一段在云南拍摄的经历。那段时间的某一天或者某几天，霍建华晚上会去当地的步行街散步，外加“顺便”找吃的。然而胡歌完全不知道这回事，后来访谈的时候发现了，就佯装生气地质问对方“为什么不带我去？”霍建华就只是笑。

而他们现在走在台北的小巷里，灯火通明，人群熙攘。从小吃摊出现的那一刻，霍建华就开始情绪高涨地给胡歌卖各种各样的安利，专业程度甚至让胡歌不禁开始思考他到底是自己的朋友还是旅行团陪吃陪喝陪玩的职业导游。但后来他俩就不怎么说话了，因为都在忙着吃——反正也没人注意。

两人就这样边吃边走，最后不约而同地在一家奶茶店门口驻足。

胡歌觉得两个大男人喝奶茶有点不好意思，就试探性地看向霍建华，结果看到对方也朝他眨眼，两人便交换了一个心照不宣的笑。

那一刻胡歌深刻地体会到什么叫做“用脑电波交流”。因为有这一刻的存在，所以后来他才敢在采访里侃侃而谈：“他一个眼神我就知道他在想什么，同样我一个眼神他也知道我在想什么”。——这有充分的事实情节可以佐证，尽管知情者仅有两位。

不过除了他自己没人知道，他说话的时候想的并不是什么路过的美女，而是一杯深夜里的奶茶。

更准确地说，是霍建华那双在深夜里也闪闪发光的眼睛——或许还有上面那层蝴蝶振翅般的睫毛。

“你不是不吃零食不喝饮料吗？”走在小巷里的胡歌仗着没什么人大呼小叫，“骗鬼啊！”

“哦，原来你是鬼啊。”霍建华十分平静地回答。

“…好冷啊华哥。”

“我真没喝过。”

“你这得丧失多少乐趣啊，”胡歌一边吸溜吸溜一边说，“现在的年轻人都说，奶茶是活着的意义。”

“没觉得。”

“那你喜欢什么？炸鸡？还有呢。”

“红烧肉。”

“那炸鸡和红烧肉选一个。”

“不选。”

“一定要选一个。”

“选你。”

“？”胡歌猝不及防，一下子吸了好几颗珍珠，差点堵着喉咙口。

“我选你。”

“……为什么啊，我又不是吃的。”

“因为我喜欢你啊。”

三十五度的正夏天的夜晚，胡歌被迎面吹来的风激得一哆嗦。

“我选你就是我喜欢你嘛，就是你们说的台湾腔啊。”

原来是冷笑话啊。

“学到了。”

那天晚上胡歌一点儿也没睡着。大概是咖啡因的作用，他的大脑十分清醒。在第五十八次尝试入睡无果后，他认命地起床，开始读一本名叫摩托车维修艺术的书。读着读着头晕乎乎地，把发动机看成了机器猫，想象自己是大雄，一边旅行，一边修遍天下所有的车。

要走的那天胡歌临时改了航班，在大部队的口诛笔伐中倔强地留在酒店，继续读他的摩托车维修艺术。读到“约翰夫妇不约而同的停在路边”的时候，响起了敲门声。

“就剩你一个人啦。”霍建华看起来依然很平静，仿佛是散步路上顺便路过胡歌的房间看看。

“等你啊，感不感动。”

“不感动行吗，有个大明星等我给他做司机诶～”

继昨晚之后胡歌又一次觉得台湾腔真可爱。

去机场的这一路上有各种各样的车从他们的车边经过，胡歌偶尔一抬头，看到一辆意料之外的车。

“这车居然现在还有人开。”

“什么？”

“没什么，已经过去了。”

那是一辆银灰色的别克商务，太久没见，胡歌以为自己早就忘记这辆车了，事实证明他没有。一眼认出这样的车仿佛成为了他的某种诡异特技。他开始回忆起五年前的某段日子，那时候他总是不自觉地向这样的车里探望，期待里面的人会摇下车玻璃跟他打个招呼。有时候一天能看见好几辆，他就每天都期待好几次，看清车牌号之后又冷静下来，就这样在起起落落的情绪里漂浮，不存在的心脏起搏器被反复开关，最后噼里啪啦地短路。

那滋味不太好受，但有希望总比没希望好，毕竟人活着的时候都得有点实现不了的盼头才行。

-

那是某个电视剧拍摄完成之后的事了。毫不夸张地说，那大概是胡歌人生中最快乐的时光之一。说巧不巧，六年以后的霍建华在某个采访中也表达了同样的想法。尽管现实看起来物是人非，回忆本身还是很美好的。

现在越来越多的人都知道，其实在这之前他俩就已经见过面——因为胡歌本人的一句“一见钟情”，网友甚至能挖掘出那几张颇有年代感的照片。有一次胡歌把照片发给霍建华看，收获对方毫无形象的一串爆笑。

“我看起来怎么这么邋遢。”胡歌很后悔，“应该换个别的发型的。”

“没有啦，很帅啊。”

“没你帅。诶，剧里也没你帅。”

“哪有，你比我帅。”

“帅什么帅，刘海那么长，眼睛都看不见。”

“真的，我觉得你很帅。”

胡歌听了很高兴。

但他还是真心实意的觉得霍建华更帅。

他还记得对方第一次以那身打扮出现的时候，他只觉得好白，脸也白，衣服也白，什么都白。

在这样彻底的白面前，胡歌不由得想起类似于好一片白茫茫大地真干净之类的名句，杂志上北海道的美丽雪景，新刷了白漆的客厅墙壁，还有他昨天晚上吃的在一堆小葱里白的特别显眼的豆腐。

“白豆腐？”

他的大脑还在当机，直到周围所有人不约而同的发出爆笑才反应过来。他只看到导演连连拍手，跟他说以后你都这么叫吧，现加到剧本里面去。

但他只看着霍建华。

霍建华没有笑，他好像愣住了。

胡歌在想要不要说声对不起，结果霍建华说了句他怎么也没想到的话。

“你好有趣啊。”

“啊？”这回轮到胡歌愣了。

“长卿大侠觉得怎么样？”导演还在旁边煽风点火。

“挺好的，很有意思。”

“哎，没有啦没有啦，脑子抽了。”胡歌对他尴尬地笑，“你不介意就好。”

“那我叫你什么好呢。”

“随随随随便吧，就，就景天就行。”

“……景兄弟？”霍建华露出一个稍显困惑的表情，“或者你有什么更好的吗？”

“都可以都可以，导演觉得行就行。”

胡歌觉得自己出汗了，一定是因为天太热。

有一天深夜收工了，胡歌坐在凳子上回短信。那时候还没有微信，大家都靠原始的短信联系，拍摄的时候又不让看手机，一天下来胡歌收到的短信比他戏里的台词都多。他拍完戏还得疲于应付这种细致繁杂的社交活动，时常精神过度疲劳，一边回复一边无意识的叹气。

“你收到好多信息啊。”背后突然响起一个声音。

“对啊，回得我累死了。”胡歌也没回头看是谁。

“真羡慕你，我一天下来一条也收不到。”

胡歌有点木讷地回头。他没想到，原来在他看来是负担的事，在霍建华看来却值得羡慕。

他一下子五味杂陈，半开玩笑地说了句：“那我以后都转发给你。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那就不用了，如果有人给你发笑话的话倒是可以跟我分享一下。”

这这话的霍建华笑得十分开心。

对，胡歌想，这样才对。他从一开始就觉得，霍建华应该是阳光的、充满笑容的——就像那些台湾偶像剧里的男一号。不要像徐长卿，整部戏里几乎都没有笑过。徐长卿过得太苦了，霍建华应该要过得快乐。

更何况他笑起来实在太好看——这时常使胡歌陷入某种不应该的恍惚。

霍建华曾经在一个访谈里说过，有一次看到沉静下来的胡歌觉得很好看——胡歌知道这事的时候心里想的是幸亏问的不是他，因为他会忍不住说霍建华每时每刻都很好看。

他并不想显得自己是个只看脸的肤浅俗人，但又不得不承认，在最开始的开始，他是被那张脸吸引的——被那双眼睛吸引的。

他找不到任何词藻来形容那双眼睛。这不是文采的问题，因为他坚信世界上没有人能找到，他甚至怀疑这样的词藻根本不存在。比海市蜃楼真切，比漫天星光虚幻，那是只在梦里才会出现的日月潭，那轻覆在上的睫毛是停在湖面上的蝶——当眼睛睁开的时候，就张扬地从那梦里飞出来。

停在他的脑海里。

胡歌没有想到，许多年以后的自己竟还在试图抓住它——这只脑海里的蝴蝶，正如他所有的美梦一样，又纯净，又自由。

但现在的自己已经不是当初的自己了。他有点难过，还有点不甘心。他的梦想自由飞舞，他的身体却饱受禁锢之苦。即使改变了那么多，但他依然认为自己无论是思想还是行为都毫无长进。这徒有其表的成长使他内疚，使他反省，使他日复一日的想要逃避。

但在这段聊天过后，胡歌又觉得自己其实一点儿都没有变。“在片场遇到霍建华”这件事本身就带给他一种奇妙的归属感，他甚至开始认为，现在的自己或许是个还算快乐的普通人。

至少此时此刻他真的很快乐。

这是一个暖和的春天，披着大毛领的胡歌还站在那棵树底下。他望着霍建华的背影，先是在心里嘲笑了一会对方那奇怪的头套，然后决定托剧组的工作人员给他送个奶茶。

-

然而好巧不巧，他派去送奶茶的那位小哥正好被霍建华的粉丝撞见了，还被写成了小短文在粉丝之间流传，胡歌对此哭笑不得，霍建华倒是一脸无所谓的样子。

“你不怕粉丝说你人设崩了啊？老干部怎么能喝奶茶呢，你看靳东就只喝茶。”

“我只喝水。”

“睁眼说瞎话，这下更严重了。”

“但那是你送的啊。”

“我好荣幸。”胡歌捂着胸口，做出一副感动的样子，“华哥居然为了我情愿人设崩塌。”

“所以人设是什么意思？

胡歌一口水差点喷出来。

冷静下来之后他稍作解释，收获对方一个超大的白眼。

“这什么乱七八糟的。”

胡歌想这人可真酷，不在意就不烦恼，不烦恼就不会痛苦——多少人想破脑袋也想不明白。

“确实挺乱七八糟的。”

“不过也不是每个人都有人设吧，我觉得你就没有。”

我没有吗？胡歌想，我应该是有的，我应该要有的。

可是他一点头绪都没有。

“你就是胡歌啊。”

胡歌是谁？胡歌是我吗？

这其实是他一直在思考的问题，然而这问题太难了，没有人能回答，他也不指望谁能回答。

但他明白霍建华嘴里的胡歌是他自己，是他这个人本身。

这足以宽慰他不知所措的心。

“你说的都对。”

“我很认真的！你怎么这么敷衍哈哈哈。”

太好了。胡歌心想，幸好他没看出来我也很认真。

-

其实胡歌并不会经常性地想起霍建华，因为他实在是太忙了，几乎没有时间思考工作以外的事情。或者换个角度——他还有几个别的朋友，比如此时此刻坐在他家餐桌旁大快朵颐的袁弘同志。

后者真心实意地赞美了一番他的厨艺，看到他好像被哄乐呵了，又幽幽地补上一句：

“再也不是当年炸人家厨房的那个傻缺了。”

胡歌：………能不哪壶不开提哪壶吗。

虽然他嘴上这么说，但心里也明白这事还真没办法。同学，特别是关系好的同学，一般都只记得对方的糗事，而且关系越好记得的糗事就越多。要袁弘忘记这个事，可能比要地球被开除出八大行星都难，要怪……也只能怪告诉对方这件事的自己。

“诶，他知道你现在做菜这么好了吗。”

“好个头啊。”

“其实你不应该叫我来的。”

“那你别吃了。”

“……哦。”袁弘还真把筷子放下了，“你知道我在说谁吗。”

“不知道。”

“别装了，还能有谁，我情敌呗。”

胡歌扶额：“你哪个情敌啊。”

“最帅的那个。”

“这话怎么听起来怪肉麻的。”胡歌说，“老袁，要不是你最近在谈恋爱，我都怀疑你是不是喜欢人家了。”

“噫。”直男袁弘连连摆手，“这话应该我说才对吧！自己想想仙三刚拍完那段时间你是怎样三句不离华的好不好！”

“……我有吗？”胡歌听了有些困惑，明明没怎么挂在嘴边才对。

“……深受其害。”袁弘朝他做了个抱拳的动作，“早知道拿个录音机录下来，现在就可以循环播放，还能用来敲诈勒索。”

“刚拍完需要一些时间缓冲啊，而且哪有那么夸张，再说我现在也不怎么提了。”

“你是不怎么提了，但是记者会跟你提啊。”袁弘八卦起来也没忘了吃饭，“而且他们这么一问，你估计总想着他吧？说不定现在就在想呢。”

“没有'总'，也就比想你的频率翻了一倍而已。”

胡歌故意阴阳怪气地呛他。之所以阴阳怪气，是因为袁弘说中了，他现在确实在想霍建华。

想起一个人需要一些机缘巧合。比如现在，袁弘在吃饭，他在看一本小说。有点巧，里头的男主人设微妙，在胡歌看来就差改个名叫霍建华了，尤其是看到“一个人能吃一条两斤多的鱼”这句，他差点笑出了声。

不过胡歌不会做鱼，他给袁弘做的是红烧肉。因为鱼真的很难处理——不是技术层面的难。刮鱼鳞的时候那种诡异的黏感让他尝试了一次就放弃了，从此对鱼摊小贩和饭店厨师饱含敬意。鱼还是吃别人做的就行，霍建华曾经给他递卖过安利的某家餐厅就挺不错的，自己还是做做红烧肉就好。

虽然现在做的不怎么样，但比起那次应该还是有所进步，就像袁弘说的，至少不会炸厨房了。

说起厨房，如果换个对象的话，胡歌自己应该也会把它当作一个无伤大雅的黑历史，偶尔提上几句以便活跃气氛。但好巧不巧，这个对象偏偏是霍建华。

这是个挺简单的故事，大概就是当年好奇心爆棚的胡歌怀揣着对未知领域的期待来到霍建华家，后来又莫名其妙地开始做菜，结果两个人差点联手酿成火灾，最后乱七八糟的收场了。

“那不是挺好的，而且你也不是单相思。”袁弘的话把他拉回了现实，“记者问他会不会跟你在一起，他居然说很难说！这话我可说不出来。”

“不是吧，你还说找不到对象就找我呢。”

“明明是你先不要我的！”袁弘这下饭也不吃了，“你爱白豆腐！红红是谁啊！”

“那真是对不起。”胡歌笑了，“谁让他说他爱我呢。”

胡歌发那个提问有部分看热闹不嫌事大心理作祟。“反正问了也只会收到两条非常嫌弃的回答”——他是这么想的。这就像过节送礼，你来我往，一点小钱，差不多就行了。

结果霍建华给他送来个鞭炮，还是一万响的，亲自打开，亲自点燃，把胡歌给看懵了。

语言是一门微妙的艺术。许多人平时可能会说某某某我爱你之类的话，说得还挺多，也不会觉得有什么不自然的，但直接说我爱你三个字的就少之又少。它太像一种承诺了，认真地说出它需要勇气，认真地接受它需要心理准备。

胡歌没有心理准备，但他是身经百战的胡歌，于是只懵逼了几秒便开始思考要怎么回复。这鞭炮有点烫手，要是直接抛回去未免过分热情，搞不好还会炸到无辜的人和围观群众，所以他想了个法子，把鞭炮换成了烟花，可燃又好看，独乐乐不如众乐乐。

这算不上认真，但他没办法认真——也没有认真的理由吧？毕竟他当时还没考虑过这个问题。

现在也没有。

仔细想想，很久以前他就开始催霍建华找对象了。早年给对方录庆生VCR的时候他还有些少不更事，现在看来那简直就是他高情商之路上一块硕大的黑历史巨石。后来他自己也陷入了单身怪圈，这才领悟己所不欲勿施于人的真谛，现在已经基本不跟任何人聊这个话题了。

爱不爱的，谁知道呢。

“然而跟我有什么关系……”袁弘手一摊，“你一开始压根没提我，结果还得我把这皮球踢回去……算了算了，帮人宣传也算做好事。”

“你是我的好朋友嘛。”胡歌说。

“是啊，都是好朋友，我就是专门被你用来卖的，没办法，谁让我也老骂你呢，算我活该好了。”

都是好朋友……吗。

胡歌从不否认霍建华是他非常好的朋友。之所以是“朋友”，是因为世间对于关系的分类只有三种。亲有血缘，爱又沉重，两个人如果非亲非爱，就只能是朋友。

而且朋友就够了。自由舒适，轻松愉快，但又能推杯换盏，深情厚谊，这样没有负担的关系才是最好的。

“嗯，都是好朋友。”

送走了袁弘，胡歌又开始抽烟。他以前想过要戒烟，戒到现在也没成功，后来就想明白瘾不是那么好戒的。

任何类型的都是。

-

又过了大半年，胡歌和霍建华一起参加了某位朋友的婚礼。

朋友问他俩什么时候才能找到对象，他俩也不知道。于是朋友说了句，要不你俩凑合算了。

霍建华说：“那我可能真的要考虑一下，如果实在找不到的话。”

胡歌：“真的吗？”

“真的啊，我觉得你挺优秀的，就是你可能不要我。”

“那我也考虑一下。”

回去之后胡歌第一次考虑了这件事，考虑的还挺久，最后他的结论是，好像也不是不行。

老实说，这有点太奇怪了。首先，应该没有人会专门去考虑这种事；其次，就算考虑了又能怎么样呢？难不成还得去告诉对方，作为一个郑重其事的答复？最后还是只能放在心里而已。

自从胡歌单方面跟霍建华达成了某种默契之后，他偶尔会感到焦灼。他想自己应该去给出这个答复，或者让对方给他一个答复，这件放在别人身上根本不是事的事，到他这就成了一个未完待续的问题。

那段时间他变得不怎么看手机了，信息爆炸只会徒增烦恼，想等的东西又等不到。但有些时候又按捺不住——毕竟看霍建华回答问题真的很有意思。

不过这次胡歌只打算做个安静的吃瓜群众，他可不想再放一次烟花了。他划拉划拉地刷着，眼看这次微访谈即将以无事发生模式平静地结束，突然看到了熟悉的剧名。

这跟我的戏有什么关系？

然后他看见了前面明晃晃的“你相好”三个字，不禁腹诽现在的小姑娘为了被翻牌真是无所不用其极，结果还真被翻牌了，也不知道以后会变成什么样……

他又看了看霍建华给的回复，心里有种说不出的滋味。他知道这人不擅长打太极，但是现在这种默认接忽略二选一的回复是什么情况？很奇怪，逍遥叹和叹逍遥都没这么奇怪。

想着想着他又开始反省，觉得自己实在想得太多，这就是一个挺普通的回复而已，他不能要求别人有比这更高明的话术——他自己大概也不行。

当他想不通一件事的时候，他就开始逃避。他假装忘记了这件事，但还是不怎么去看手机。他挺想问当年的霍建华，到底有什么好羡慕他的，他最好一条信息都不要收到。

霍建华本人的除外。

“生日快乐。”

胡歌每年都能收到几百条生日快乐，但他只会单独回复其中的几条。

“蛋糕要吗？”

“要你给的。”

“等着啊。”

他打开微博开始了久违的刷屏。

留的第一条评论是“帮我给华哥递块蛋糕。”

-

剧组又结束了一个新的发布会。每当这种时候胡歌对记者百感交集的态度就更深一层。他们每次都问一些相同的问题，仿佛一个没有感情的复读机。只是复读机也就算了，时不时还会化身种田人，努力挖坑就为了让人往里跳，绕坑不难，但很麻烦。

但这群被他嫌弃的记者，无意中却帮他解决了那个悬而未决的问题。

“如果两个人五年后都单身的话，会不会考虑在一起呢？”

“他挺优秀的，我真的应该考虑下，如果我真的没有人要的话，如果他也要我的话。”

胡歌苦笑，这人怎么说的话都完全不变的。

他假装顺手似的给对方发了条信息“我看了发布会了，你认真的吗哈哈哈。”

“是啊，我真的有在考虑诶，没有人要嘛。”

胡歌在框里打了几个字，然后删掉，又重新打了几个字，又删掉。

他一共删了五次。最后回的是“好好好，知道了～”

不出他所料，几天后就有记者问了他这个问题。

他想了想，对着镜头说：

“我会去找他的。”

-

年末到了，各种典礼和晚会也像赶集似的蜂拥而至。胡歌也见到了很多老朋友，大家三三两两地聚在一起相谈甚欢。

“蔺公子，我刚才没给你添麻烦吧？”

“你为什么跟霍建华表白？”靳东答非所问。

“是他跟我表白。”

靳东笑着摇头：“怪不得你跟一武汉人说台湾话呢。”

“……你怎么知道？”

“我就是知道。”

“……你知道的太多了。”

“我知道太多不打紧，你可别耽误人啊。”

“找不到就找我啊，他说的，又不是我说的。”

胡歌觉得自己是个挺奇怪的人。很多在别人那里不会成为负担的东西，在他这里就会成为负担。他居然真的开始想五年之后的事，想两个人如果真的都是单身的话要怎么办。

那个时候的胡歌已经陷入一种持续的混乱。他迫切地想要改变当下的生活，那个叫梅长苏的人过于成功，连带着他一起不情不愿地被卷入了群众的造神运动中——但他早就经历过一次了。他厌倦了一切，从而体会到前所未有的孤独，他不可抗地陷落，在孤独里徒劳挣扎。

他又想逃跑了。他这一生有无数次想要逃跑的时刻，但都比不上这一刻的强烈。他不想拍戏，他已经决定下一年不拍戏了，但也不知道自己到底想做什么。或许他什么也不想做，只想在房间里一个人抱着枕头跳舞，不去思考任何问题，不去解决任何麻烦。

没有人会允许他这么做。他身上的责任太重，注视他的目光太多。他并非不会隐藏，却偏偏只想躲避，而躲避不能解决任何问题。他甚至想要脱离这个社会，去深山老林里做一个野人，

但就算是在梦里也没能有这种经历。他明白除非自己找到一个能与时代相处的正确姿势，否则总有一天会被时代淹没，但在被淹没之前，他还是只想逃。

他觉得靳东说的有点道理。说不定哪天突然就会逃走的自己，并不是一个值得等待的人。

-

“是要去北海道？”

“对，那边冬天挺好看的。”

“我知道，我也想去看看。”

“你什么时候去？跟我一天不。”

“我这边还有点事，估计得晚一天。”

“那我一个人先玩啊？”

“嗯，如果他们没有绑着你去拍其他东西的话。”霍建华笑了，“再不行就耍大牌，说你要休息～”

“然后上热搜。”胡歌叹气，“我本来以为是一块去的。”

“你早点去还能多拍几张照片，拍摄开始了就没时间拍照片了。”

于是胡歌带上了他的相机。冬天的北海道白雪皑皑，他穿着大棉袄和笨重的靴子，有点蹒跚地走在度假村厚厚的雪地上，提前观察他们的拍摄地。

白茫茫的天与地之间，有一小片树丛，树丛里有一座普通的小房子，房顶盖满了积雪，只剩下一块漆黑的三角形还倔强地挺立着，显眼而突兀。他不禁想，那房子是新房子还是老房子，里面什么样，有没有人住，是透风还是不透风？

周围没有别的房子，它会不会很孤独？

但他最后也没有走进去。他只是那样远远地望着它，拍下了一张照片。

第一天拍摄结束，胡歌刚一上车就猝不及防地连打三个喷嚏，后面的霍建华脚步一顿。

“你想我啦。”胡歌回过头笑着说。

“……其实我刚才也想打喷嚏，被你吓回去了。”霍建华也上了车，睫毛上的水啪嗒啪嗒地滴下来，他用力眨了眨眼：“太冷了，天啊。”

“喝咖啡喝咖啡，我看到他们在弄了。”胡歌拿了两块毯子，递给霍建华一块，“感觉都快变成冰棍了。”

助理端着咖啡走过来，两个人迫不及待地接过，双手紧紧捂住杯子，长吁一口气。

汽车在雪地里缓慢行驶。等到两人总算有点缓过劲来的时候，车也顺利地到达了酒店。

相比白天，晚上的时光十分悠闲。两个人窝在套房的沙发上，有一搭没一搭地聊天。

“明天是不是下大雪？”胡歌望着窗外。

“下不下不知道，我只知道明天还得骑马。”

“你别说了，我要哭了。”胡歌竟真的挤出两滴泪，“明天回来我大概已经失去意识了……”

“没事，我会把你背回来的。”

“说话算数啊。”

“我说的都算数。”

“真的吗？”胡歌突然凑近他，“那你真的要等我吗？有没有找对象啊？”

“……你希望我找？”

“额，就……”胡歌结结巴巴地，“两手都要抓，两手都要硬嘛。再不行，最后还有我。”

“看来你很担心啊。”

“不能耽误你啊，万一成了你寻找真爱路上的拦路虎，那就不好了。”

“是吗。”霍建华说，“我怎么觉得是我成了你的拦路虎呢。”

“我那个不是真的！”胡歌急得举起双手，“我发誓真不是！”

“我知道的，你冷静一点行吗。”

“哦。”胡歌悻悻，“我的意思就是，不用有什么顾虑，万一遇到真爱了就，去吧。”

“嗯。”霍建华低头喝茶。

胡歌也慢慢喝着杯里的红酒，感觉时间近乎静止。他盯着霍建华垂下的眼睑，突然想问他如果再过几十年，两个人都垂垂老矣，还会像现在这样坐在一起对饮吗？

他不敢问。

也不敢自作主张地回答。

第二天他俩骑着马，在广袤无垠的雪地里一遍遍驰骋。被纯粹的自然包围，胡歌的心变得像眼前的景色一般广阔，就连寒冷也感觉不到了。他停下来回头看，映入眼帘的是那座树丛中的小房子。在纷飞的大雪里，它那样渺小，又那样静默。

然后他看到霍建华骑着马来到他身边，头发睫毛全白了，像个缓缓赶来的圣诞老人。

时隔多年，他又陷入了那种不应该的恍惚。他仿佛看见了多年以后的霍建华，可是多年以后的霍建华还会在他的身边吗？他不知道，他其实不敢去想。

但他告诉自己，应该会的。

胡乱的树杈和枝桠，玻璃外墙的餐厅，一望无际的阴天，雪地上的杂乱脚印，一座小房子，一辆充当道具的车。

一个在大雪里和他一起骑马的人。

这是胡歌记忆中的北海道。

-

从助理口中听到那个消息的时候，胡歌没有想象中惊讶。甚至笑着说了句：总算找到真爱了啊。

助理说：你不发点什么表示表示？

胡歌想了半天，却想不出来该表示些什么。他骤然意识到，自己不仅想不出内容，甚至连个明确的立场都没有。他只感到有什么东西在离他而去，就像不停流逝的时间一样越来越远，远得他再也看不到了。

要说这其中的原因，他本来应该是明白的。人可以抓住一只逃跑的兔子，却很难抓住一个想要离开的人。

当你对一个人说不必再等的时候，他也就不会等你了。

难道我会就这样失去他吗？不会，没有人会因为这种事而失去一个朋友。

那我失去的是什么呢？

胡歌曾经被问过很多次想要和什么样的人在一起。对此他往往会做出一些非常得体的回答，实际上心里根本没有在思考这个问题。他变幻莫测的心态决定了他根本不可能有一个确切的标准，唯一一次认真对待，就是对待他的这位朋友。

因为他确实是想和对方在一起的，至少在说出那句话的时候。

-

胡歌久违的出席了一个颁奖典礼。他有段时间没有面对这么多记者了，说话的时候有点紧张。

他以前给霍建华想过很多定义，想描述对方在自己心里究竟是一个什么样的人，到最后也没找出一个合适的形容词，于是就这样放弃了。

现在他找到了。

“这次获得提名的男演员里，还有我曾经的爱人…”

在说出这句话的瞬间，他意识到霍建华是真的要离开他了。他放开了那根行方不明的线，他不再等了。

此时要用一句老土的话来总结：“他直到那时才明白…”

他直到那时才明白，霍建华早就不只是胡歌的朋友。但说出那句话之后，他就确实只是胡歌的朋友了。

-“你有什么话想要对他说吗？”

-“有人会对他说的。”

朋友和爱人的距离，是一条草稿箱的信息，是车座缝里的罚单，是两个人的旅行，是没喝完的红酒，是从上海到台北，是一个名为曾经的词。

他觉得自己有点狠心。行百里者半九十，他也不能免俗。

但有些事他还是得做，譬如说他理所当然的要出席对方的婚礼。同样是众乐乐的事，这次他从始作俑者变成了旁观者。

在这本该热闹的时刻，他没有参与到任何人的谈话中去——他之前的谈话对象，今天做了别人的主角，顾不上他了。

他不去找别人，但是有人会来找他。也说不上巧还是不巧，这个小孩他实在无法拒绝。

小孩奶声奶气地问，胡叔叔要摆什么pose啊？

他想了想说：帮我把眼睛捂上吧。

他闭上眼睛，发现自己此刻才是走进了真正的孤独。

原来孤独不是自由的绊脚石，孤独是自由的开始。

既然他走了，那么他也要走了。

-

曾经有人说，猫是最好的交流对象，因为对着它，说了也是白说。

胡歌养了很多只猫，现在全部派上了用场。他对着它们讲故事，一只猫也没有看他。

他朝离的最远的那只走过去，问它：“你在听我说话吗？”

猫：喵。

手机响了。看到来电显示胡歌犹豫了一下，还是接了。

“………”

“喂？”电话那头的声音小心翼翼的。

“我在听。”

“怎么是你啊老胡，我好像按错了诶。”

“你本来要打给谁？”

“……一个阿姨啦。”

“噗。”胡歌试着把“阿姨”两个字往自己头上套了套，“你好久没给我打过电话了，居然会按错。”

“因为……”霍建华顿了顿，“手滑了。”

“我还以为你要提前祝我圣诞快乐。”

“那就提前祝你圣诞快乐？”

“我可以为你摘颗星吗？”

“啊？”对方听起来懵里懵懂的，胡歌都能想象他迷茫地眨眼睛的样子。

“没什么，之前发的一条圣诞节广告，哈哈哈哈哈。”

“可以啊。”霍建华说，“你要去的话，给我也摘一颗。”

“好，五十年之后再给你。”

但是没有“也”啊，胡歌想。

你不知道吗？

一个人只能有一颗星星，错过了就再也没有了。

-

结束了一天的工作，胡歌回到自己家里。尽管已经很晚了，他还是打开电视想要听点响声。他拿着遥控器乱按一通，发现每个台都在播跨年晚会，这才意识到今天已经是这一年的最后一天了。

他突然很想找人说话。但是现在这个时候，给人打电话基本都会被挂吧？

想到这里他又觉得麻烦，刚掏出的手机又放回了口袋。但他忘记退出拨号界面，手指碰到屏幕，一个电话就这样莫名其妙的拨了出去。

他对自己设置了快速拨号这件事非常后悔，但他并没有挂断，而是就这样看着手机屏幕。

过了二十五秒还是没有人接。胡歌有点想挂了。

到三十四秒的时候，霍建华的声音从听筒里传来。

“喂？”

“我按错了。”

“啊，没关系，我上次也按错了。”

“你最近怎么样？”

“挺好的，你呢？”

“还行吧。”

电视上开始倒计时。

「十、九——」

“怎么突然打电话啊。”

“我打算出国了。”

「八、七——」

“终于有时间了？你说了有一年了。”

“是啊，终于。”

「六、五、四——」

“小心不要被发现啊，不然粉丝又追到国外去了。”

「三。」

“那你先替我保密啊。”

「二。」

“好。”

「一。」

“新年快乐。”

“嗯，新年快乐。”

“再见。”

“再见。”

晚会又热闹起来，在零点礼花的映衬下，每一张脸上都带着笑容，场面盛大又欢腾。

胡歌也不由得开心起来，是那种被感染的欣慰。电话已经挂了，但他依旧保持着接电话的姿势，就这样躺在沙发上。

他闭上眼，就这样躺在沙发上，听到远处的烟花声，还有电视里的歌声。

这旋律很熟悉，他也跟着哼起来：

“我种下一颗种子，终于长出了果实，今天是个伟大日子。”

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> “摘下星星送给你，拽下月亮送给你。”


End file.
